Various devices can be installed in a well traversing a hydrocarbon-bearing subterranean formation. Some devices facilitate gravel packing operations, which can involve introducing a slurry mix downhole through a main transport tube for deposition of gravel or sand included in the slurry mix in an annulus in the wellbore. Alternative path systems, such as shunt tubes, can be used as a backup to the main transport tube to allow delivery of the slurry mix in the annulus even if the main transport tube is blocked. Packing tubes may be included with shunt tubes. The packing tubes can include openings through which the slurry can be delivered to the annulus. Slurry can be delivered through the packing tube openings instead of from the shunt tubes because including openings in the shunt tubes may risk high leak off of fluid from the slurry, which may result in gravel or sand blocking flow in the shunt tubes.
Simpler alternative path systems, however, are desirable. For example, alternative path systems are desirable that can deliver slurry to an annulus without requiring additional tubes, such as packing tubes, and that avoid issues associated with unintended fluid leak off from the slurry.